SARANG
by Jewel LeeAihara
Summary: "Nado saranghaeyo, Kris Wu." "Jangan menggodaku, Oh Sehoon." "Joonmyun-ah. Eodiseyeo?" "Gomawo Jongin-ah." "Chanyeol babo. Jeongmal." "WELCOME BACK, HUANG ZI TAO..." Kumpulan drabble EXO couple, Rated T, Warning : Genderswitch, DLDR, RnR?


**S.A.R.A.N.G**

.

**Tittle : S.A.R.A.N.G (**_**Love**_**)**

**Author : Aihara Lee**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Kumpulan drabble**

**Cast :**

**Kris Wu**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Oh Sehoon**

**Xi Luhan**

**Kim Minseok**

**Kim Joonmyun**

**Zhang Yixing**

**Kim Joonmyun**

**Do Jongin**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Chanyeol**

**Kim Jongdae**

**James Wu -OOC-**

**Disclaimer : This FF is mine but the cast is come from SMEnt.**

**Warning : Genderswitch. Tidak sesuai dengan umur asli. Hehehe ^^**

.

***Selamat membaca.* ^^**

.

.

* * *

****** **S.A.R.A.N.G ****

* * *

.

**Love is just love. It can never be explained.**

_._

_Sometimes, love grows without any word that can explain what it means. Many people always answer "What exactly love is?" with shaking head or "I don't know" statement. So, what exactly love is?_

.

.

Sore hari di Banpo _Bridge_, Seoul _City_. Menunggu sang Raja Siang kembali ke peraduannya sambil menikmati suara-suara keramaian yang ditimbulkan oleh mesin-mesin yang berlalu lalang seakan tak ada habisnya, menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri bagi Tao, Huang Zi Tao. Terbukti, dengan senyum yang sejak beberapa yang lalu masih tetap terpasang di wajah pucatnya. Rambutnya yang kini hanya tinggal sepanjang tengkuk itu masih saja mampu berkibar, terhempas angin Sungai Han yang menjadi jantung Kota Seoul yang tak pernah tidur ini. Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati sapuan angin sore yang mengenai wajahnya. Dan Tao masih menikmati sensasi sapuan angin Sungai Han saat terdengar suara yang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

.

"Tao-_ssi_?" Tao menoleh dan mendapati lelaki bersurai keemasan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, tersenyum.

"_Ne_?"

"_Noonaaa_~" tiba-tiba suara anak kecil menyeruak di antara mereka berdua dan sepasang tangan mungil memeluk pinggang Tao.

"James Wu. _Long time no see_. _Bogosipeosseo_?" tanya Tao sambil berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan mukanya dengan muka lelaki kecil bernama James itu.

"_Ne_. _Neomu bogosipeoyo_," jawab James sambil memeluk leher Tao dan menciumi rambutnya. "_Noona_ kemana saja? Kris _Ge_ bilang, _Noona_ sedang sakit dan harus berobat di tempat yang jauuuuuh dari sini. _Noona_ sakit apa?"

"Eh?" Tao tersentak mendengar pertanyaan polos James. "Eumm.. _Noona_.. eum.. _Noona_ sakit.." tiba-tiba tubuh James yang kecil terangkat dan kini, James kecil itu berada di pelukan lelaki bersurai keemasan yang sudah berdiri di depan Tao dan mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Tao tersenyum dan meraihnya.

.

"James lihat. Tao _Noona_ sudah berada di sini, kan?" James mengangguk. "Itu berarti Tao _Noona_ sudah sembuh, kan?" lagi-lagi James mengangguk. "Kalau Tao _Noona_ sudah sembuh, berarti.." ucapan lelaki bersurai keemasan itu menggantung.

"Berarti Tao _Noona_ sudah tidak akan pernah lagi meninggalkan James sendirian di sini." lanjut Tao sambil mengusap pipi gembul James. Lelaki bersurai keemasan itu tersenyum dan memindahkankan James dari gendongannya ke Tao.

"_Jeongmal_?" Tao mengangguk mendengar ucapan bernada bahagia dari mulut James. "_Yagsog_?"

"_Yagsog_." jawab Tao mantap. Seketika itu juga, senyum James merekah.

"_Saranghaeyo_, _Noona_. _Jeongmal saranghaeyo_." teriak James sambil memeluk leher Tao dan membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak Tao. Tao dan lelaki bersurai keemasan itu tertawa mendengar pengakuan cinta dari James.

.

"Sepertinya aku punya saingan." ujar lelaki bersuarai keemasan dengan nada (pura-pura) khawatir. James menoleh kearahnya.

"Kris _Ge_ tenang saja. _Gege_ juga boleh mengatakan _saranghaeyo_ kepada Tao _Noona_ kok." ucap James sambil meronta di dalam gendongan Tao tanda ia ingin turun. Lagi-lagi Tao tertawa. Lelaki bersurai keemasan bernama Kris itu juga ikut tertawa.

"Baiklah. Tapi, _Gege_ malu."

"Haissshh.. Kris _Ge_ ini seperti anak kecil. _Arraseo_, James mau main sepeda dulu. Bye.." James pun berlari meninggalkan Tao dan Kris dengan langkah-langkah pendeknya.

"Hati-hati James." teriak Tao. Sesaat kemudian, hening menerpa mereka berdua. Yang ada hanya kedua pasang mata yang saling menatap dan bibir yang saling melempar senyum. Hingga pada akhirnya, Kris memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan rasa yang membuncah dalam dadanya.

.

"_Urinmanieyo_. _I miss you so much._"

"_Nado bogosipeo_. _Jeongmal_."

"Bagaimana perkembangan penyakitmu?"

"_Geonchoghajima_. _I'm fine, now_."

"_Jeongmal_?" Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum. "_Algaesseumnida_," ujar Kris sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus rambut pendek Tao. "_Saranghaeyo_. _Nan jeongmal saranghaeyo_, Huang Zi Tao."

"_Nado saranghaeyo_, Kris Wu."

_._

_._

_So,anyone know what exactly love is?__Love is just love. It can never be explained. Simple, isn't it?_

_._

* * *

****** **S.A.R.A.N.G ****

* * *

.

**If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always your. If they don't, they never were.**

_._

_What exactly love means? Love means giving without asking for return._ _Prefer to make a sacrifice than become arrogant. Better being hurt than hurting. Prefer being abandoned rather than leaving. Release, not insist._

.

.

Laki-laki dengan kulit pucat itu, sekali lagi menghela nafas panjang nan berat. Seakan ada beban berat yang menghimpit dadanya hingga ia kesulitan meraup oksigen di sekitarnya. Sesekali ia menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil di bawah alas kakinya hingga terjatuh ke dasar Han _River_ di depannya.

Masih jelas teringat di dalam pikirannya, detik-detik saat otaknya harus merekam kejadian dimana seseorang yang sudah menjadi paru-paru kanannya, pelengkap tulang rusuknya, dan belahan jiwanya, melangkah pergi. Meninggalkannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, rentetan kejadian demi kejadian itu kembali berputar di otaknya bagaikan film di _Movie Theater_ yang tak ada habisnya.

.

"_Sudah cukup, Oh Sehoon. Aku Xi Luhan dan aku bukan bonekamu yang harus selalu menuruti semua keinginan tak masuk akalmu itu. Lagipula, Eomma dan Appa pun sudah tidak merestui hubungan kita. Lalu, untuk apa kita pertahankan lagi?"_

.

Lelaki beriris coklat itu tersenyum miris. Matanya masih menerawang jauh namun terdengar hembusan nafasnya semakin berat. Sedetik kemudian matanya terpejam. Dengan cepat, ia hirup nafas dalam-dalam seakan ia takut tak mampu lagi bertahan.

.

"_Perkenalkan. Ini Minseok. Kim Minseok. Kau tentu tahu alasanku mempertemukanmu dengan dia kan? Lupakan aku, Hun-ah. Carilah gadis yang lebih baik dariku. Yang bisa menerimamu apa adanya, yang tidak banyak mengeluh, yang orang tuanya merestui hubunganmu dengan anak gadisnya. Jebal. Eumm... Aku pergi. Gaja, Minseok-ah."_

.

.

"_Jangan temui aku lagi, Hun-ah. Aku sudah bahagia dengan Minseok."_

.

Ia meringis. Rasa perih seakan teriris itu datang lagi. Tanpa sadar, ia remas kemejanya di bagian dada, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit di dalamnya.

.

"_Eumm.. Aku dan Minseok akan bertunangan bulan depan. Ini undangan untukmu. Datanglah jika kau ada waktu. Aku..aku masih menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku, Hun-ah."_

.

Kini, bukan hanya meremas, ia bahkan sudah memukul pelan dadanya saat rasa perih itu sudah bertransformasi menjadi sesak yang membuatnya seakan tak mampu sekedar menghela nafas.

.

"_Hiks.. LEPASKAN AKU, OH SEHOON. LEPASKAAAAN..! Hiks.. BIARKAN SAJA AKU MATI..! hiks... Minseoook... Gajima. GAJIMAAAA..!"_

.

Namun sedetik kemudian senyumnya mengembang, saat satu memori tiba-tiba melintas dan memenuhi otaknya. Ia buka kedua matanya bersamaan dengan helaan nafas lega serta senyum yang semakin terlihat sebagai senyum kemenangan.

.

"_Aku bodoh ya? Dengan mudahnya, aku percaya dengan semua perkataannya dan pergi meninggalkanmu. Sedangkan dirimu. Kau..kau sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempatmu semula. Masih menungguku dan tetap percaya bahwa aku akan kembali."_

.

.

"_Chagiyaaa_~" Lelaki bernama Oh Sehoon itu dengan cepat menoleh ke asal suara dan retinanya menangkap sosok gadis dengan pembawaan ceria berambut ikal hitam yang berkibar-kibar, efek ia berlari.

"Kau memakai make up?"

"Huh? _Aniya_. _waeyo_?"

"Lihat jam tanganmu," Gadis itu menuruti perkataan Sehun. "Telat berapa menit?"

"Hehehehe.. 10 menit."

"Kau mau membuat Tao menunggu lama, Xi Luhan?" Gadis yang bernama Xi Luhan itu menggeleng.

"Tapi kan aku punya alasan mengapa aku terlambat."

.

"_Mwo?_"

"Aku tadi membungkus ini dulu."

"_Mwoya ige_?"

"Kue tart keju coklat kesukaan Tao. Ini untuk menyambut kedatangan sekaligus merayakan kesembuhan penyakit Tao." jelas Luhan dengan bangga.

"_Arraseo arraseo_. _Nae yeojachingu _memang yang paling perhatian," goda Sehun. Luhan hanya bisa bersemu merah. "Aihh_ kyeopta_."

.

"Yaaakk..! Jangan menggodaku, Oh Sehoon." teriak Luhan sebal.

"Ne ne. _Gaja_ kita berangkat."

"_Gaja_." Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat wajah gadisnya yang berseri-seri. _'Pada akhirnya, kau akan kembali ke dalam putaran takdir hidup seorang Oh Sehoon kan, Xi Luhan?'_

_._

_._

_Someone has said, if you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were. That's right. That's how true love works. So, just stay and believe that love will never leave you alone. Just believe it._

_._

* * *

****** **S.A.R.A.N.G ****

* * *

.

**Don't love me because I love you. But love me for loving me.**

_._

_Sometimes, love grows without any notice from each other. Sometimes, love grows along with sense of comfort because of someone._ _Love isn't like a day that can be predicted. It just waiting the right time to showing its power. Like a magic. Poooff..._

.

.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Kim Joonmyun..!" teriak seorang gadis berpipi gembul yang sepertinya sedari tadi diikuti oleh lelaki tinggi berkulit coklat bernama Kim Joonmyun itu.

"Tapi _Noona_. Aku benar-benar..."

"_Stop right there_..! Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya, kau tahu. Hampir setiap hari, setiap saat, kau selalu berkata seperti itu. Selalu sama. Apa kau tidak bosan?" Joonmyun menggeleng. Gadis China bernama Yixing itu berjengit kaget.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah bosan karena aku mencintaimu, _Noona_," Yixing mengacak rambutnya sebelum berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Joonmyun sendirian. "_Noona_. Yixing _Noona_. _Jamkkanmanyeo_. Jangan tinggalkan aku." teriak Joonmyun saat melihat tubuh Yixing yang mulai menjauh.

"JANGAN MENGIKUTIKU ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBENCIMU..!" teriak Yixing dari kejauhan tanpa menoleh. Joonmyun yang sudah akan melangkah, segera mengurungkan niatnya dan duduk kembali.

"Aisshh _jinjja_. Mengapa susah sekali mendekati gadis itu sih." gerutu Joonmyun sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya.

.

**_Next Day_**

.

"Sudah kubilang untuk berhenti mengatakan itu, Kim Joonmyun-_ssi_." ucap Yixing dingin. Pagi ini, tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan Joonmyun di taman depan _Grand Church of Seoul_ saat ia baru saja selesai berdoa dan mengunjungi Suster Wu, bibinya.

"Tapi kenapa? Kau bosan mendengarnya, _Noona_?"

"_Ani_. Tapi..aku sangaaat bosan dengan semua pernyataan cintamu," Joonmyun terlihat menunduk dan menghela nafas dalam. Tiba-tiba hati Yixing disergap rasa bersalah. "Jong..."

"Lalu _Noona_ ingin aku pergi kan?"

"Buk...bukan..."

"Baiklah aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu, _Noona_. _Mian_ kalu aku sudah sering membuatmu marah dan bosan. _Annyeong._" Yixing tercekat. Ia sama sekali tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat punggung Joonmyun mulai menjauh.

"Joon…myun," Ingin sekali ia memanggil kembali Joonmyun dan meminta maaf karena terlalu kasar tetapi ia urungkan niatnya itu. "Paling juga besok dia akan kembali lagi untuk menggangguku dengan ungkapan-ungkapan cintanya itu. Biarlah." ujar Yixing sembari meneruskan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

_._

**_5 Days Later_**

.

"Kemana Joonmyun? Tidak biasanya kau menjengukku sendirian," Yixing hanya menggedikkan bahunya. Hari itu memang jadwal Yixing menjenguk sahabatnya, Tao, yang sedang dirawat di _Gangnam Hospital_. Biasanya, dia selalu ditemani oleh Joonmyun. Namun kali ini ia datang seorang diri. "Dia sakit?" Yixing menggeleng. "Ahh, dia ada urusan mendadak?" Yixing masih tetap menggeleng. "Kalian bertengkar?" kali ini Yixing mengangguk. "_Waeyo_?"

"Dia menyebalkan. Berkali-kali dia menyatakan cinta padaku. Tapi kau tahu kan bahwa aku sangat membenci kekasih yang umurnya lebih muda dariku. Mereka pasti hanya membuatku menjadi mainan. Tidak pernah serius." jelas Yixing.

"Tapi Sehun dan Luhan juga bertahan lama kan? Kau tahu sendiri umur Sehun lebih muda beberapa tahun dari Luhan," Yixing tercekat. "Kau tidak menyesal karena sudah membuatnya sakit hati, hem? Laki-laki sangat tidak suka menjilat ludah mereka sendiri. Saat mereka membuat keputusan, mereka akan berusaha untuk memegangnya semampu mereka."

"_Yeah_. _You right_." Dan tiba-tiba ada perasaan takut menyelimuti hati Yixing.

.

**_A Week Later_**

.

Sedari pagi, Yixing sudah berbusana rapi dan pergi ke _Grand Church of Seoul_ untuk berdoa. Namun kali ini ia kesana bukan hanya sekedar ingin berdoa tetapi lebih karena ia baru saja diberitahu oleh Luhan bahwa Joonmyun mengalami kecelakaan beberapa hari yang lalu. Dengan keadaan setengah panik, ia memutuskan untuk menjenguk Joonmyun di rumahnya namun sesaat kemudian ia ingat bahwa ia sama sekali tidak tahu dimana Joonmyun tinggal. Akhirnya, jalan satu-satunya untuk bertemu Joonmyun adalah menunggunya di taman depan _Grand Church of Seoul_.

Sudah hampir 2 jam Yixing menunggu dalam ketidakpastian. Berkali-kali ia lirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Berkali-kali pula ia mengabaikan panggilan dari nomor ponsel Luhan.

"Joonmyun-_ah_. _Eodiseyeo_?" gumam Yixing. 2 jam yang lalu ia sangat yakin ia akan bertemu dengan Joonmyun di sana karena taman itu memang tempat favorite Joonmyun. Namun, saat ia menyadari sudah 2 jam yang terbuang sia-sia di sana, hatinya goyah. Ia hampir saja menangis saat ada tangan menepuk pundaknya dan suara yang ia tunggu-tunggu terdengar.

"_Noona_, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yixing menoleh dan mendapati tubuh tegap Joonmyun berdiri di belakang kursi yang ia duduki.

"Joonmyun," Tanpa sadar, Yixing tersenyum. Tentu saja itu membuat Joonmyun mengernyit dan mengibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Yixing dan tentu saja membuat Yixing terkesiap. "Ahh..._ani_. Aku hanya...eumm..."

"_Bogosipeosseo_ huh?" goda Joonmyun yang sontak membuat wajah Yixing memerah, tersipu. "_Noona_, _gwaenchanhayo_?"

"Ne..ne. Eumm...bagaimana kabarmu?"

.

"Tentu saja sangat merindukanmu, _Noona_. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan hal itu," ujar Joonmyun dengan wajah serius. Yixing memutar bola matanya tanda bosan. "Apalagi yang bisa kukatakan kepadamu _Noona_? Hanya '_Aku mencintaimu_', '_Aku merindukanmu_', dan '_Aku membutuhkanmu_' yang kutahu." gerutu Joonmyun yang mengundang tawa Yixing.

"_Prove it_!" ujar Yixing cepat sambil melipat tangan di dadanya. Joonmyun menyeringai. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia meraih wajah Yixing dengan kedua tangannya dan meniadakan jarak diantara mereka. Tanpa nafsu, ia kecup bibir dan dahi Yixing.

"Apa itu cukup?" tanyanya. Yixing tersenyum lembut. Belum pernah sama sekali ia memperlihatkan senyum itu kepada Joonmyun.

"Sangat amat cukup." Joonmyun mengusap tengkuknya tanda ia sangat senang. Sedetik kemudian, tubuh Yixing sudah berada di dalam pelukan Joonmyun.

"_Gomawo_," Yixing mengangguk di dalam pelukan Joonmyun. "_Arraseo_. _Gaja_ kita ketempat Tao _Noona_. Aku tidak mau membuatnya menunggu."

.

.

_Loved by someone is a happiness. But sincerely love someone because we do love him/her is heaven._ _No matter how hard it's done. So, love your lover._

_._

* * *

****** **S.A.R.A.N.G ****

* * *

.

**I don't make you feel special, I just remind you that you are special.**

_._

_Do you have to have a reason for loving? Maybe some people will say no and maybe they don't know why they falling in love. It's simple thing, I think. Why we don't have any reason for loving? Because love is a choice you make from moment to moment. Love being a great thing when you find someone to give it to because where there is love there is life._

_._

_._

Lelaki berkulit Tan itu terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang di depan gerbang sebuah asrama wanita di daerah Apgeujong sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Sesekali ia lirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Wajahnya mulai terlihat resah. Namun, keresahan itu perlahan menghilang saat kedua lensa matanya menangkap bayangan seorang gadis yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Menunggu lama, Jongin-_ah_?"

"Eumm... Lumayan lah. Mengapa lama sekali, Kyungsoo-_ah_?" tanya lelaki bernama Kim Jongin itu.

"Aku tadi masih membersihkan kamarku. Kau tahu kan bahwa Tao _Eonni_ akan kembali ke asrama setelah hampir 3 minggu ia di rawat di Rumah sakit." jelas Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya, kamarmu tidak pernah kau bersihkan?"

"Tentu saja setiap hari kubersihkan." ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ahahahaha... _Mianhae_. Lalu untuk apa kau bersihkan lagi?"

"Yang kubersihkan itu tempat tidur dan meja belajar Tao _Eonni_ saja. Kalau yang lain tentu saja masih bersih." terang Kyungsoo denga bangga.

"_Arraseo arraseo_. Lalu, apa hanya bersih-bersih yang membuatmu sangat lama berada di kamar, hem?"

"Eh?" Kyungsoo tampak tidak mengerti.

"Kau...tampak sedikit..." Jongin melihat Kyungsoo mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala berkali-kali yang tentu saja membuat Kyungsoo risih dan malu.

"_Mwoya_~" teriak Kyungsoo sambil tersipu.

"Aihhh _yeppeunde_. _Nae yeojachingu neomu kyeopta_." ujar Jongin.

"Ahh ini. Eumm..."

.

"_Mwoya_?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus memakai baju apa untuk bertemu dengan Tao _Noona_ hari ini. Lagipula, nanti juga akan ada Luhan _Eonni_, Yixing _Eonni_, Baekhyun, Sehun, Joonmyun Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Aku takut salah kostum." jelas Kyungsoo dengan wajah sedikit takut.

"Hei hei. Lihat aku," Jongin menarik dagu Kyungsoo dan membuat kedua manik matanya bertabrakan dengan manik mata Kyungsoo. "Kau cantik."

"Tapi baju ini..."

"Hei dengarkan aku sebentar, Do Kyungsoo."

"_Ne_." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kau sudah cantik sekarang. Bahkan dengan baju apapun itu, kau tetap terlihat cantik di mataku." Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin.

"_Jeongmal_?"

.

"_Ne_. Lagipula, hari ini kau bukan akan menghadiri pentas peragaan busana kan? Tao _Noona_ juga sudah pasti tidak akan mempermasalahkan baju apapun yang kau pakai sekarang. Jadi, jangan malu. Kau terlihat cantik dengan baju ini." Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Jongin barusan.

"_Gomawo_ Jongin-_ah_."

"_Ne_ Kyungsoo-ah. Kau akan selalu terlihat cantik di mataku. Tenang saja."

"_Arraseo_. _Gaja_. Kita sudah telat hampir 5 menit."

"_Gaja_."

.

.

_That is love. Accept all that is in others and admire it. So, if you love somebody, tell them that you don't make they feel special,but just remind that they are special._

_._

* * *

****** **S.A.R.A.N.G ****

* * *

.

**One of the hardest things in life is watching the person you love, love someone else.**

_._

_True love is loving someone else even though you hated by them. True love is loving someone else even if you are rejected by them. True love is not to put others down, but better dropped by others._

.

.

"Yak Chanyeol-_ah_. Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?" tanya Jongdae saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik tangannya menuju taman di belakang sekolah.

"Ssst.. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuceritakan padamu."

"_Mwoya_?"

"Eumm.. Aku..aku menyukai Baekhyun." Jongdae terbelalak kaget sedangkan Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya tanda malu.

"Ba..bagaimana bisa? Kita bertiga kan bersahabat?" tanya Jongdae. Entah mengapa, ada perasaan tidak rela terselip disetiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"_Mollayo_. Apa karena kita sering kemana-mana bertiga ya?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Apapun hasilnya nanti." ujar Chanyeol mantap.

"Kau mau menghancurkan persahabatan kita?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Dae-ah. Tapi aku juga tidak mau menyembunyikan perasaanku. Aku bukan pengecut yang hanya mengagumi Baekhyun di dalam hati tanpa mau mengungkapkannya."

.

**JLEBB..!**

.

Kata-kata Chanyeol barusan entah mengapa membuat hati Jongdae sakit. Jongdae memang sudah menyukai Baekhyun sejak lama. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk mengatakannya karena ia takut akan merusak persahabatan mereka bertiga. Selain karena alasan itu, hal tersebut ia lakukan karena ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun juga menyimpan rasa terhadap Chanyeol.

"Terserah padamu lah, Yeol." ujar Jongdae sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana yang ia pakai.

"Kau harus mendukungku, _ne_?"

"_Arraseo_."

.

**_2 days later_**

.

"Jongdaeee." Jongdae yang baru saja melintas di depan pintu perpustakaan, hanya terbengong-bengong saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya sudah terseret masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dan didudukkan oleh Baekhyun.

"_M..mwoya ige_?"

"Aku mau bercerita sesuatu."

"_Mwoya_?"

"Chanyeol..Chanyeol.." dan Jongdae seketika itu juga mengetahui apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Jongdae dengan memasang wajah malas.

.

"Dia..DIA MENYATAKAN CINTA PADAKU..!" ujar Baekhyun sambil setengah berteriak. Sedangkan respon Jongdae hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Lalu kau menerimanya kan? _Chukkae_." Wajah gembira Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi mendung saat mendengar respon Jongdae.

"Dae-ah. Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"_Eobseo_. _Waeyo_?"

"Lalu mengapa responmu seperti itu? Kau tidak rela kami bersatu?" Jongdae terhenyak saat melihat mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca."

"_A..ani_. aku tentu senang sekali. Aku hanya..eumm..merindukan Tao _Noona_." dusta Jongdae. Tidak sepenuhnya dusta sebenarnya. Dia memang merindukan _Noona_nya yang satu itu. Sudah hampir 3 minggu _Noona_nya itu masuk Rumah Sakit.

"Ahh, kau benar. Aku juga merindukan dia. Oh iya. Kata Luhan _Eonni_, Tao _Eonni_ akan keluar dari Rumah Sakit akhir minggu ini. Jadi, kita harus mengucapkan selamat datang kembali kepadanya."

.

"Iya aku juga sudah tahu itu. Kita berangkat bersama-sama saja. Akan kutunggu di taman depan _Grand Church of Seoul_, okay?"

"Arraseo."

"Baiklah, aku mau kembali ke asrama dulu."

"_Jalga_, Dae-ah." teriak Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas Jongdae dengan mengangkat satu ibu jarinya tanpa menoleh. Namun ternyata, Jongdae tidak kembali ke asramanya, melainkan pergi ke taman belakang asrama. Sesampainya di sana, ia segera memanjat pohon oak dan duduk di salah satu cabangnya.

"Hhhh.." Jongdae menghela nafas panjang. "_Yeogiga, neomu apayo_. _Jeongmal_." ujarnya sambil mengelus dada sebelah kanannya.

.

**_A few days ater_**

.

"Yak _Noona_. Dimana kekasihmu itu?" gerutu Jongdae pada Baekhyun yang berada di sebelahnya.

"_Mollayo_. Haissh _jeongmal_," ujar Baekhyun sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Aduuh, kita sudah telat. Pasti Luhan _Eonni_ akan mengamuk."

"_Geureomyo_..!"

"Chanyeol _babo_. _Jeongmal_." umpat Baekhyun sambil menendang pohon oak di sampingnya dengan ganas.

"Yak _Noona_. Jangan sakiti pohon kesayanganku." ucap Jongdae yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari Baekhyun. "_Mian_." Jongdae menunduk takut. Tak lama kemudian sesorang datang sambil tersenyum lebar. Itu Chanyeol.

"_Annyeong_."

"Kau..." geram Jongdae yang akan menjitak kepala Chanyeol tetapi ternyata Baekhyun lebih cepat.

"YAAAKK..! Kemana saja kau?"

"_Mian_. Tadi aku bangun telat. Hahahaha..."

.

"Haishh.. Sudahlah _Noona_. Tidak ada gunanya memarahi lelaki ini. _Gaja_ kita berangkat." ujar Jongdae sambil berjalan lebih dahulu yang kemudian disusul oleh Baekhyun.

"Yak.! Jangan tinggalkan aku." teriak Chanyeol.

.

.

_Love doesn't forcing. Love doesn't asking. Love only giving. And love just letting go._

_._

* * *

****** **S.A.R.A.N.G ****

* * *

.

**Friendship often ruins because of love. But love in friendship, never.**

_._

_What is a friend? Friend is a single soul dwelling in two bodies. Friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you. Friend is someone who walks in when the rest of the world walks out. Friend is someone who comes when you need a shoulder to cry and joke when you need a laugh._

.

.

Seorang gadis tampak sedang duduk tenang di atas tikar hijau yang sudah ia gelar di atas pasir _Daecheon Beach_ sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Di sana juga terdapat makanan-makanan ringan yang sudah tertata rapi.

"Tao-_ahhh_..." Gadis bernama Tao menoleh karena merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum.

"_Annyeonghassimnikka_, Xi Luhan." Gadis bernama Xi Luhan itu segera melepas pelukannya dan mengelus wajah Tao.

"Kau...bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Rambutku sudah tak panjang lagi. Wajahku sudah tak se_chubby_ dulu lagi. _But overall, I'm fine_." jawab Tao sambil terus tersenyum.

"_Jeongmal_?"

"Yaah walaupun belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Butuh 2 atau 3 bulan lagi terapi lah. Eh iya, ayo duduk," ujar Tao sambil mengajak Luhan duduk di tempat yang sudah ia persiapkan sejak tadi. "Mana Sehun?" tanya Tao sambil mencari-cari sosok Sehun.

"Ahh dia menunggu Chanyeol di dekat batu karang sana. Kau tahu sendiri dia seperti apa." Tao terkekeh. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar beberapa derap langkah mendekat. Tao dan Luhan menoleh.

.

"Tao _eonni_." terdengar suara manja memanggil namanya dan...

"_Noonaaa_..!" dua suara yang sangat ia kenal. Tao hanya tersenyum.

"_Come here. _Kau juga, Sehun." ajak Tao saat melihat keempat orang itu masih berdiri mematung di depannya.

"Kemana saja kalian?" geram Luhan ke arah gadis di depannya.

"_Mianhae Eonni_. Tadi aku dan Jongdae masih menunggu Chanyeol yang entah mengapa sangat lama sekali." ujar gadis bernama Baekhyun itu sambil menunduk.

"Chanyeol." Lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu hanya meringis, memamerkan sederet gigi putihnya sambil menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

"Sudahlah _dear_. Toh aku juga tidak menunggu lama kan. Kyungsoo, Yixing, dan Kris _Ge_ saja juga belum datang. Jadi tenang saja." bela Tao. Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang merasa dibela, hanya mengangguk-angguk. Sehun yang duduk di samping Chanyeol, hanya tersenyum.

"_Arraseo arraseo_. Kalau bukan karena Tao, kalian bertiga pasti sudah habis." geram Luhan sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Memangnya kita makanan, _Noona_." ujar Jongdae sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

"Oh iya, tadi Kyungsoo bilang dia akan sedikit telat," Luhan mengangguk mendengar ucapan Tao. "Sedangkan Yixing, tak tahulah."

"Lalu, kita tunggu Yixing atau bagaimana?" tanya Luhan. Tao menggeleng.

"Apa sudah kau telepon?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk. "Lalu?" Luhan menggeleng.

"Haisshh... Yixing _Noona_ ini memang lelet," gerutu Chanyeol yang langsung mendapat jitakan gratis dari Baekhyun. "_Mwoya_~?"

"Aku dan Jongdae tadi juga menunggumu lama, _Babo_."

"_Arraseo chagiya_~ _Mianhae_." rayu Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Namun sayangnya sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Hahahahaha..." meledaklah tawa Jongdae, Tao, dan Luhan. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh sambil menutupi mulutnya. Dia memang senang menjaga kewibawaannya.

"_Jamkkanmanyeo_, _ne_?" Tao sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Aku mau menelepon Kris _Ge_ dulu."

.

**_5 minutes later_**

.

"_Eonni_. _Mianhae_ aku telat." Itu suara Kyungsoo. Teman sekamar Tao di Asrama yang lebih muda satu tahun dari Tao. Dia baru saja datang bersama seorang lelaki dengan tinggi sedang dan berkulit tan serta bermata sipit. Namanya Jongin. Kekasih Kyungsoo.

"_Gwaenchanha_. _Gaja_ duduklah. Kau juga Jongin. Jangan malu-malu."

"_Gomawo Noona_." ucap Jongin yang dibalas dengan anggukan Tao.

"Mana Yixing _Eonni_?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan hanya menggeleng. "Belum datang? Astaga. Aku pikir, aku yang paling telat."

"Biarkan saja. Dia sedang ada urusan," Dan tentu saja karena ucapannya barusan, Tao segera mendapat tatapan tajam dari semua orang yag ada di sana kecuali Sehun dan Jongin yang sedang asyik berbincang sendiri. "Tak usahlah aku jelaskan itu sekarang."

.

**_10 minutes later_**

.

Tao, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun sedang memperbicangkan sesuatu, sedangkan para lelaki tengah asyik bermain pasir, saat 2 orang yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu datang.

"_Annyeooong_." teriak gadis yang baru saja datang itu walaupun tidak seberapa keras. Seketika itu juga semua memandang pasangan muda-mudi yang masih berdiri di depan mereka.

"Zhang Yixing. Kim Joonmyun." Luhan menggeram. Tao segera menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menggeleng.

"Jangan berdiri di situ saja. Kemari." ajak Tao pada Yixing dan Joonmyun untuk duduk di bagian tikar yang masih kosong.

"_Mianhae_ aku sangaaat telat. Aku..," Yixing menghentikan penjelasannya sebentar dan menoleh pada Joonmyun. "Aku sedang ada urusan dengan Joonmyun tadi." lanjutnya.

"_Arraseo_ aku tahu itu." Tao mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Joonmyun dan disambut dengan senyuman lebar Joonmyun.

"Lalu, dimana kedua sepupuku?" tanya Yixing.

"Kris _Ge_ baru saja akan kemari. Tadi dia menjemput James dari TK dulu." Yixing mengangguk paham. Namun tak lama kemudian, terlihat lelaki dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata, mendekat bersama anak kecil dengan mata sipit dan pipi gembul.

.

"_Jiejieeee_..." Yixing yang mengenali suara itu, langsung berdiri dan meraih anak kecil lucu itu ke dalam gendongannya.

"Sudah lengkap? Gaja kita makan kuenya. Yaaakk KALIAAANN...! Kemari CEPAAT..!" teriak Luhan pada gerombolan lelaki yang masih asyik bermain pasir itu.

"Jhaaa..." Luhan memulai sambutan singkatnya. "Mari kita ucapkan selamat datang untuk sahabat terbaik kita yang baru saja keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Dan juga tidak lupa kita doakan agar selalu sehat dan bisa berada di sisi kita selalu. _Hana, dul, set_."

**"_WELCOME BACK, HUANG ZI TAO_..."**

_._

_._

_What is friend? Friends are all we have to get us through this life and they are the only things from this world that we could hope to see in the next. Friend is one that knows you as you are, understands where you have been, accepts what you have become, and still, gently allows you to grow. And friendship is the hardest thing in the world to explain. It's not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything._

_._

* * *

****** **E.N.D ****

* * *

.

Annyeonghaseo...

Gamsahamnida sudah menyempatkan waktunya membaca FF yang tak tahu kemana arahnya ini. Gamsahamnida juga kalo seumpama mau berkomentar, mengkritik dsb. #modus

Akhir kata,

**RnR JUSEYOOOOO...**


End file.
